I'm Sorry Bro…
by AngaSong13
Summary: [?Continuation?] An argument with his brother, causes 14 year old Greg Heffley to run away. When Rodrick goes looking for him, his mind worries and goes into Frenzy Protective mode for his little brother. Sets during the movie "Rodrick Rules"
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Bro

**I'm Sorry Bro…**

**Summary: An argument with his brother, causes 14 year old Greg Heffley to run away. When Rodrick goes looking for him, his mind worries and goes into Frenzy Protective mode for his little brother. Sets during the movie "Rodrick Rules"**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Bro**

"Rodrick just leave me alone!" Greg yelled, hurt and confused by the way his brother had blamed him and embarrassed him over that _stupid _party. Yes Greg felt bad for costing his brother his chance to perform at the Talent Show for Loaded Diaper [However you spell Loaded in this situation I really don't care hehe]. But he couldn't believe Rodrick would keep that tape and brutally hit him with words every night.

These words were worse than what Rodrick used to do. This time Rodrick _meant _everything he said. Before the words were just ways of expressing his love. Now he hated Greg with every bone in his body. Greg was holding back tears as his brother stood over him, one of his temper tantrums getting the best of him. Mom and Dad had gone out once again trying to trust the brothers.

"You're nothing but a backstabbing, betraying, piece of shit Greg! This is your entire fault! I guess you never wanted to get close to me! Cause now, I never want to see your ugly face EVER again!" Rodrick yelled. When Greg turned around to protest when something sharp and hard slammed against his cheek. He flew backwards into the wall and slid down into fetal position. His jawbone stung and he tasted a bitter amount of blood in his mouth. He looked up at his brother who was just as shocked as he was.

Rodrick was staring down at his hand in shock. He turned to look at his brother who had tears trickling down his face and his eyes were full of fear. "G…Greg…" His voice came out surprisingly soft and lathering. Greg let whimpers poise up from his throat before getting to his feet. He flinched back when Rodrick hesitantly reached out for his little brother. Then he pitched forward and ducked under Rodrick's arm and ran upstairs.

The taller boy face-palmed himself in disbelief. Sure he hurt his brother thousands of times but never something like this. He heard the thumps when Greg had landed on his bed.

_~Greg's Room~_

Greg landed on his bed and covered his face with his arms. He sobbed quietly "Why… why did I have to ruin him… We were getting along so well." He raised his head up with his face twisting into a small sad face. He opened up his diary and began to read the time where he and Rodrick actually started bonding. Then he flipped to the last recorded page and dug out a pen from his cabinet. He sighed before pressing the pen tip onto the page.

_**Dear Rodrick…, **_

_**I'm sorry for causing you pain with having you miss your performance at the Talent Show and I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I just want you to know that I will always love you even if you really never loved me. So, I'm doing you the favor by leaving the family because I don't want to have you deal with my existence ever again. Even though Sorry won't cut out on how angry you must be with me, Sorry for Everything… I love you and I will miss you…**_

_**Well that's all I have to say Rodrick… I guess… Goodbye Bro, give Mom, Dad, and Manny a kiss for me… And if you see Rowely… well… just tell him I got into an accident. Good luck in Loaded Diaper bro… you deserve it… Love you Buttbrain.**_

_Always Yours…Your Bro____**Greg**_

Greg sighed before placing the book wide open on his bed. Then he walked toward the window and opened it. He carefully slid his leg onto the outside of the window along with the other leg. He silently climbed down the edge of the house and leapt to the ground with making noise. He clutched the only gigantic sweatshirt his brother gave him. He heard thunder rumbling and lightning streaking across the sky. He yanked on the sweatshirt before pulling on the hood and running down the street into night. Lightning only indicating a person was there a second ago. When the lightning flashed again… Greg was gone.

**.:~*~.:**

_What an evil place to leave off ya know? But that is the first chapter and stuff._

_Let me know what you guys think and PLEASE review. _

_You guys are like the medicine to my sickness! _

_So just review and_

_Love on… ^_~ _

_Catch ya Later 8-)_

_Bai~ 8D_


	2. Chapter 2: Brother I'm Coming For Ya

**I'm Sorry Bro…**

**Summary: An argument with his brother, causes 14 year old Greg Heffley to run away. When Rodrick goes looking for him, his mind worries and goes into Frenzy Protective mode for his little brother. Sets during the movie "Rodrick Rules"**

**Chapter 2: Brother I'm Coming For Ya!**

Rodrick couldn't take the minutes flying by to when his brother would come downstairs. He leapt up from the kitchen table and ran up the stairs and ran to Greg's bedroom door. He knocked quickly. "Greg, could you answer the door please?" the taller boy asked gently. There was no answer so Rodrick knocked again. "Greg, I'm sorry for hitting you but please just answer me." When there was no reply the second time Rodrick got worried. "Damn it twerp! Open this damn door now!" He yelled in desperation. When his brother didn't appear he walked backwards a couple of steps before charging forward and ramming his shoulder into the door.

It broke with a splintering sound and Rodrick's breaths became labored as Greg wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Greg?" He asked softly, his voice almost a whisper. He saw the open diary on the bed and saw something written. He picked the book up and read the note. As soon as he finished reading his eyes were glazed with tears. _I chased him off… _Rodrick thought. He dropped the book to the ground before crying out. "Greg!"

He then grabbed the phone of the night stand ready to dial his parents when he caught his breath… "No… Go find him first…" Then he ran to his room, grabbed his things and ran out to his van. He leapt into the front seat and grasped the wheel with his hands. "I need to stop at Chris' house first, he told me the band was hanging at his house tonight."

He sped down the road, not caring about the speed limit and when he got to Chris' house he ran to the front door and pounded on it several times until Chris answered. "Geez man, could you get any louder?" Rodrick could tell the band was still pissed at him for getting in trouble. "Guys, I need you to lend me some supplies, my brother ran away from home!" Rodrick said worriedly. He could hear laughter coming from nearby and he heard "So, your little jackass brother is gone. Good, maybe someone will rape him eh?" He heard more laughter and stomped in. He grabbed Ben, his best friend by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You think that's _funny?!_" He hissed sharply. "My brother has treated me with honest respect even though I constantly hurt him. Well he's had enough! Now my brother could go out there and god dammit he could get fucking _killed?!_" Rodrick breathed in deeply while squeezing his friend's neck tightly. "You better not fucking talk about Greg like that again or I will _break _your neck... Best friend… or no best friend, Greg is my brother and no one are to talk about him like that but _me…_" With that he dropped Ben and Chris led him immediately toward his supplies room.

He grabbed a knapsack from the wall and said "I need some weapons…" Chris raised his eyebrows but didn't complain as Rodrick stuffed a rope, hammer, and lots more into his bag. When Rodrick went to leave, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to Chris and in the teenager's hands was a small grey pistol. "Just in case dude… Find that little brother of yours." Rodrick pulled him into a man-hug and said "Do me one last favor, make sure my parents don't know about this…?" Chris nodded and clasped his fellow band member into a real hug. When they broke apart Rodrick gave him a nod and ran out of the house.

He got into the van and took a deep breath. _Greg, you better hope that I don't kill you when I find you… _

_**~Greg~**_

Greg opened the door to the inside of the store he and Rodrick were at a week ago. He was so cold from the heavy rain and his teeth were clattering. He saw a man buying a nice warm cup of coffee and a warm piece of bread. How much he wanted it badly. When the cashier saw the boy on the bench she beckoned him over. "Hello, why don't you go over there and pick up some bread and hot chocolate. You look nearly frozen to death young man." Greg smiled politely and went to do just that.

He chomped on the piece of bread while the woman smiled at him from over the bridge of her glasses. "T…Thank you…" he managed to say weakly with his voice cracking. She nodded to him. He continued to eat when he heard a crash and someone yelling. He looked up and saw a man in black holding his arm around the women's neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took out a pistol and put it against her neck. "Where's the money…" his dark voice rumbled angrily and evilly at the same time.

"I…I don' know." She squeaked out. He pressed the gun harder against her neck; his lips mumbled something in her hair. "I ain't gonna take that answer, tell me and Gimme the money before I shoot your throat girl…" The woman winced and shook violently in the man's hands. Greg jumped up "Leave her alone!" The man's breath grew deeper and heavy as he turned to face his antagonist. He snickered greedily. "Go back to eatin' boy, you don't wanna mess with me." Greg's eyes widened as someone appeared behind him and aimed his gun at Greg. He put his hands up and sat down looking at the woman who gave him pleading eyes. Finally she pointed toward the back room.

The man dropped her to the ground and he and his partner ran to the back of the store. Greg ran over and helped her up. "Are you okay Miss?" She nodded as the men came out with bag's full of cash. "Thanks kids…!" One said before they rushed out the door into the stormy night.

Greg thanked the lady before pulling his hood over his head and heading back on the road.

Rodrick slammed his head onto the side of the window in frustration as he frove forward with worry and anger covering his face.

_The last scene shows a split screen with one side showing Rodrick and the other showing Greg. The scene fades out and that is the end of the chapter._

**.:~*~.:**

_So what did ya think? Is it bad, good? To Do What's Right Ch. 4 Will be Out Soon_

_Anyways if you could PLEASE… Review, Favorite, and just enjoy this Chapter_

_Anyways more shiz will go down next chapter! Pinkie Promise_

_Until then please hold tight and of course…_

_Love onwards Okie?! 8D~~ _

_Catch ya later *waves*_

_Bai~ (-:_


End file.
